Little Nara
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Hanya sebuah Fic ringan persembahan dari author yang sangat gaje ini(?)#efek stressss sehabis musim final tes/Bad Summary/warning : Gaje, Fic Nista, virus Typo bertebaran, maha Aneh?/RnR plieeeeeessss


Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Alur Loncat-loncat, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Little Nara

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan angin pun berhembus semakin kencang. Hawa dingin pun semakin terasa. Desa Konoha sekarang ini akan memasuki musim hujan. Kebanyakan orang akan segera memilih untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka dan menghangatkan diri dengan minuman hangat atau bergulat dengan selimut-selimut tebal mereka. Namun, berbeda dengan keadaan dikediaman Nara. Masih tampak lampu-lampu ruangan yang menyala menandakan bahwa si penghuni rumah belum menjelajahi buaian mimpi-mimpi indah mereka. Ternyata nyonya Nara muda masih mencoba untuk bisa menidurkan buah hatinya. Shikadai Nara. Ia sudah berusaha keras agar putera semata wayangnya ini merasa mengantuk, dengan mencoba menyusuinya sambil mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur. Tetapi percuma, ia melihat manik zambrud kehijauan yang diwariskannya masih tampak segar seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun mengantuk. Malah ia terlihat asyik memandangi tangannya sendiri yang sesekali menggenggam dan terbuka. Temari pun hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun berhenti menyusui puteranya. Terdengar suara ocehan khas bayi dari mulut Shikadai. Seakan tengah mengajak Temari untuk berbincang-bincang. Senyum lebar Temari pun semakin mengembang. Ia sama sekali tidak dapan menahan diri apabila melihat tingkah pola puteranya yang bahkan masih berumur delapan belas bulan. Mata hijau Temari beralih kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh lewat. Lalu beralih lagi kearah jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Hujan sudah mulai turun dengan cukup lebat membasahi desa Konoha. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil tetap menggendong Shikadai. Sedari tadi Shikadai terus-menerus mengoceh " Pa..pa..pa..pa " sambil sesekali mengulum genggaman tangannya sendiri. Temari bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya jadi menertawai puteranya. Ia pun mengajak Shikadai keruang shogi milik suaminya, Shikamaru. Sepertinya Shikadai sedang merindukan ayahnya dan menagih janji ayahnya. Yeah mungkin.

Seharusnya malam ini, Shikamaru bisa pulang kerumah. Mengingat dari apa yang dikatakannya dua minggu yang lalu. Tetapi melihat keadaan hujan yang semakin deras Temari berpikir mungkin Shikamaru tidak akan dapat pulang malam ini. Dan menurutnya itu akan jauh lebih baik. Karena ia tidak ingin bahwa suami rusanya itu akan jatuh sakit. Dan Naruto akan mengalami kesusahan disebabkan penasehatnya tidak dapat membantunya.

Sesekali Temari berpura-pura melirik tajam kearah puteranya yang diam-diam mencoba memasukkan bidak-bidak shogi kedalam mulutnya. Temari pun dengan cekatan akan menjauhkannya. Wajah cubby Shikadai pun akan terlihat semakin chubby karena merengut. Perasaan Temari mengatakan akan ada Shika kedua yang tidak akan merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan galaknya.

 _Benar-benar seorang Nara._ Pikirnya.

Sambil tetap duduk dihadapan papan shogi. Shikadai memainkan bidak-bidak shogi milik ayahnya tersebut. Dengan wajah serius seolah tengah berpikir, Shikadai menggerakkan bidak-bidak shogi dengan gerakan zig-zag tak beraturan. Temari hanya mengawasi puteranya bermain dan berharap setelah itu ia akan merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

Dalam diamnya memperhatikan Shikadai bermain, Temari merasa bahwa Shikadai memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti dirinya. Selain itu, rasa keingintahuannya yang besar juga sama seperti dirinya saat kecil dulu- _meskipun Sembilan puluh Sembilan koma Sembilan persen fisik puteranya ini menyerupai suaminya, hanya matanya saja yang berbeda. Seakan Shikamaru telah terlahir kembali dan menjadi seorang bayi._

Berbanding terbalik dengan cerita yang didengarnya dari ibu mertuanya dan teman-teman suaminya. Mereka kebanyakan mengatakan meskipun suaminya itu jenius tapi pemalasnya luar biasa. Bahkan sangat tampak diwajahnya. Karena kerjaanya hanya malas-malasan dan tidur-tiduran.

Tak terasa Temari menguap. Jam dindingnya pun sekarang telah menunjukkan jam sebelas lewat. Rasanya waktu berlalu amat cepat. Temari jadi teringat saat-saat ia masih kesulitan menggendong Shikadai karena belum terlalu terbiasa dan takut ia berbuat kesalahan. Karena dimatanya Shikadai tampak begitu mungil dan begitu mudah terluka. Ia merasa gemetaran disekujur tubuhnya, ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini dengan siapapun kecuali disaat ia harus berhadapan dengan shukaku milik Gaara yang tengah mengamuk. Namun, rasa takutnya berbeda, bukan seperti takut kalau Shukaku yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Gaara meyakitinya. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Tapi ini terasa seperti takut karena rasa cinta yang begitu besar seorang ibu kepada puteranya. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada ibu mertuanya yang terus bersabar dalam mengajarinya merawat Shikadai. Ia tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa ibu mertuanya tersebut.

Karena terus membayangkan kenangan-kenangannya saat diawal-awal merawat Shikadai, Temari mulai merasa mengantuk. Keadaan pun semakin mendukungnya untuk segera memejamkan mata. Ia perhatikan Shikadai yang sekarang menghamburkan bidak-bidak shoginya kelantai dan meletakkannya tidak beraturan disekeliling tubuhnya. Seolah seperti orang yang ketahuan Shikadai tertawa lebar kearah Temari dan merangkak kearahnya. Ia kembali mengoceh seperti memanggilnya. " Ma..ma..ma..maa". Lalu merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya. Temari pun mengangkat puteranya tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas dadanya.

Ia merasa heran dengan puteranya, tidak seperti ayahnya yang sangat doyan tidur disetiap ada kesempatan. " Apa kau tidak merasa mengantuk?," Ucap Temari. Shikadai hanya memandanginya dengan bola mata hijau menggemaskannya. Ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya. " Ibu kira ayah tidak akan pulang malam ini." Temari mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada puteranya. "Hujan diluar sana sangat lebat. Kalau ayah memaksakan diri untuk pulang, maka ayah akan sakit. "

Shikadai masih memandanginya dalam diam. Seakan sedang benar-benar mengerti ucapan ibunya. Lalu setelah itu, Shikadai mengusap-usap kedua matanya menandakan kalau sekarang rasa kantuknya telah datang. Temari tersenyum.

 _Astaga, benar-benar seorang Nara. Ia begitu penurut._ Pikirnya.

Temari pun bangkit dan membawa Shikadai kekamarnya. Ia ingin segera menidurkan puteranya. Karena sudah terlalu larut bagi seorang bayi untuk tetap terjaga. Temari pun ikut berbaring disebelah puteranya. Tak lama setelah mata puteranya terpejam, ia pun ikut terhanyut bersama kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang tergantikan dengan buaian mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Hujan yang tadinya deras tergantikan dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang tampak akan segera reda. Shikamaru menggeser pelan pintu rumahnya. Tidak ingin sedikitpun mengganggu kenyenyakan tidur penguni-penghuni rumah. Keadaan Shikamaru benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia pun dengan langkah perlahan menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti baju. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berniat merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah kekasurnya yang nyaman. Saat ia membuka pintu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa puteranya belum tidur. Ia duduk sambil memainkan mainan yang dibelikan pamannya, Kankuro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang pertama disebelah Temari yang tengah tertidur lelap. Disaat Shikamaru mendekati Shikadai, Shikadai mendongak dan membuat gestur ingin digendong olehnya. Dirasanya semua kelelahan yang dirasakannya selama dua minggu ini langsung lenyap karena melihat senyum puteranya, Shikadai. Mata coklatnya pun beralih kearah Temari yang tertidur cukup pulas hingga tidak merasa kalau Shikadai sama sekali belum tidur.

" Pa..pa..pa..paa." Shikadai tiba-tiba mengoceh seolah memanggilnya.

"Shuuusss, ibu sedang tidur. Kita jangan mengganggunya." Shikamaru membuat gestur agar Shikadai berhenti mengoceh. Dan seperti mengerti, Shikadai langsung diam dan memandangi wajah ayahnya. Shikamaru pun membawa Shikadai keruang tempat ia bermain shogi sambil membawa bantal sofa. Dilihatnya bidak-bidak shogi dan papannya berantakan dilantai. Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah.

" Kau marah pada ayah, hah?" Tanya Shikamaru. Lalu ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai sambil kepalanya bersandar pada dinding dan bantal sebagai penyangga punggungnya, sedangkan Shikadai ia letakkan diatas perutnya.

" Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua, kenapa kau belum tidur?," Tanya Shikamaru. Shikadai hanya mengoceh sendirian tampak tak memperdulikan Shikamaru. " Ayah mau minta maaf karena sudah pulang terlambat." Lanjut Shikamaru. Ia tak menyangka puteranya yang dianggap banyak orang sebagai Shikamaru kedua tengah merajuk.

 _Benar-benar keras kepala seperti ibunya, merepotkan._ Ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

Lalu Shikamaru mengangkat Shikadai kedepan wajahnya. " Baiklah-baiklah kau ingin balas dendam, hmm..hmmm," Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya keperut Shikadai dan membuat Shikadai tertawa. Mungkin karena merasa geli. " Maafkan ayah, besok ayah janji akan menemanimu seharian bermain, bagaimana?" Seperti dua orang yang sedang berunding Shikadai tampak menatap wajah Shikamaru lama seperti seorang yang sedang mencari kepastian sampai pada akhirnya ia tertawa-tawa. Shikamaru pun merasa kalau sekarang puteranya berhenti merajuk. Ia pun mendekap puteranya sebelum bangkit dan membawanya kembali kekasur. Dan akhirnya keluarga kecil ini pun tertidur lelap.

.

.

Temari merasakan sinar mentari merengsek masuk melalui celah-celah korden kamarnya. Ia pun bangkit duduk sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia buka matanya untuk memastikan bahwa puteranya masih terlelap tidur disebelahnya. Namun, tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat ia tersenyum diawal-awal paginya hari ini. Shikadai yang masih terlihat cukup pulas memeluk wajah ayahnya yang juga tampak sangat pulas sehingga tidak menyadari posisi tidur puteranya. Ia pun dengan perlahan membetulkan posisi tidur Shikadai agar tak terlalu mengganggu tidur Shikamaru. Setelah itu dikecupnya kening kedua Shikanya itu bergantian dan menggumamkan kalimat.

" Terima kasih Shika." Temari pun turun dari ranjangnya meskipun tampak enggan. Namun, ia harus segera menyiapkan makanan favorit sang suami tercinta.

.

Tanpa Temari sadari ternyata Shikamaru sudah mulai terjaga sedari tadi dan tersenyum tipis _._

 _Haaaah pagi yang indah…_

 **FIN**

 **A/N**

Hakhakhak…. Apaan coba ini… fic Gaje Ghiena yang satu ini semoga bisa menghibur… Ghiena ga tau apakah judul ama ceritanya nyambung Hufttt semoga nyambung…hehehe.. Efek stress setelah final tes...

#maksa

#ditendang

Wooekeehh daripada semakin ngelantur curolnya karena udah malam dan Ghiena udah capek banget. Ghiena Cuma minta kesediaan readers bua reviewwwww….


End file.
